Conventionally, the planning of the in-house employee training was performed based on intuitions or experiences of a person who was in charge of the employee training in the company, or intention of each employee or each workplace. Therefore, the planning and execution of the employee training, which follows the possession status of the skill in the company and the company strategy were not performed.